If We Ever Meet Again
by printingpress
Summary: Jessie convinces Austin to leave behind his friends and start a career with her. Three years, later Austin has had zero contact with his former friends but a great reputation in the music industry. But faith has a different idea and he soon finds himself having a date with destiny. Set during "Austin & Jessie & Ally"
1. Chapter 0

_**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN**_

**Author's Note: **This takes place during the episode "Austin & Jessie & Ally" but with a few twists and turns. I hated how Jessie was in that episode so she's a bit of an antagonist here. AU.

EDIT: Due to someone pointing out the plot holes I decided to go back and edit it.

* * *

Ally had walked away to continue cleaning the store after watching the "Face 2 Face" music video. She quickly gave an affectionate glance to Austin but turned back before he noticed. She couldn't stop thinking about the helicopter. When he looked into her eyes, she really thought he was going to kiss her right then and there. Then she realized she wanted him to.

It was crazy. Austin was one of her best friends. For God's sake she initially thought of him as a brother type. When she told him that she didn't have a crush on him, she meant it. But what had changed along the way?

_"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't sing the songs you write for me."_

_"You're awesome."_

_"From now on it's Austin and Ally time."_

_"Me and you? T-that'd be weird."_

_"Hold my hand we'll jump together."_

_"Snuck out. Couldn't let you down."_

Oh.

He even caused her to momentarily forget her stage fright. The old Ally would've hung back and waited until Austin got of the stage but this Ally just ran up and hugged him right then and there, not even giving a single damn of how petty teenagers were shooting her death glares. Just thinking about the way he hugged her tightly made her grin.

She would tell him how she felt. Soon. Really soon. And she knew the right way to do it.

* * *

"Austin and Jessie world tour!" Jessie exclaimed, smiling at the very thought of it.

Austin paused. Austin and _Jessie_? That could work! Ally would write their songs and both of them would sing it as a duet! And it was an excuse to spend more time with Jessie whom he harbored a little school boy crush on, "Do you really think we could make that happen?" he asked giddily.

Jessie bounced on the seat, "Yes! Oh my god. The Ross' have serious connections. And with you on board they'll totally give us the okay!"

"I'm already signed to Starr Records." He pointed out.

Jessie waved her hand, "That's good but the Ross' know Rockin' Records. I mean they could get you to perform another New Year's Concert like _that_," she snapped her fingers, "There the number one record company in America and Asia. Think about it..._Austin San and Jessie San in Japan._"

"That's awesome! I'll go tell Ally. She'd love to be our song-writer." He turned towards the brunette before Jessie took ahold of his shirt and yanked him backwards.

"Wait. Ally?" Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, "Austin, we're going to have to hire a professional, you know that, right?"

"What? Why? Ally's better than those people. Starr Records hired her."

Jessie could sense his reluctance and decided to up the ante. She sidled over to him and grabbed his hand. She watched his cheeks flush and smirked, "Austin. Sweetie," she simpered, "I don't think serious, _serious_ record labels lets little girls like her write songs that'll be published all over the world. Trust me. It's for the best."

"Bu-"

"Look Austin!" she snapped, "Ally's talented. She'll be fine on her own. Right now it's time for Austin and Jessie."

Austin glanced at Ally who was deeply focused on her infamous song book. He knew Ally was talented. The moment he walked up the stairs of Sonic Boom and heard her beautiful voice with a great song. But she needed him as much as he needed her. He taught her how to have fun and let loose at not be so pessimistic about everything. But was that it? Was that the basis of their relationship? Yeah, he thought of her as a best friend. When he got his big break, she'd step down or find something else. That was the plan, right?

But they could still be friends even if she wasn't his song-writer.

_And she'll get over her stage fright _he told himself _She'll be fine. In fact, she would want this for me. _

As if reading his mind Jessie fluttered her eyelashes, "If Ally was really your best friend, she's want this for you."

Austin sighed, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Okay." He agreed.

Jessie dropped his hand, and whipped out her phone. "Fabulous!" she squealed, "Let's go talk to the Ross'!" She skipped outside of the store, pleased that her plan worked out.

Meanwhile, Austin hung back thinking about his decision. He watched as Ally rang up the total for a male customer who was eying her out. Ally giggled nervously and bashfully looked down, awkwardly jerking her arms. Was she flirting? Austin got ready to interfere before...

"AUSTIN!"

He hastily spun around scampering after Jessie.

* * *

"Wait, say that again." Trish demanded, from the couches of Sonic Boom.

Jessie held back the urge to roll her eyes, "Me and Austin-"

"Austin and I." Ally corrected, earning a chuckle from Austin.

Jessie glared, "Austin and I," she mimicked in a higher octave, "We haven't told Starr Records yet but we got connections are we're meeting with Rockin' Records to discuss a record deal!"

"Oh my god guys!" Ally launched herself in Austin's arms, "That's great Austin! You finally got your big break! When's the meeting? What do I pack? I'll get started on writing right away!"

Jessie gave an annoyed glance at Austin who shrugged helplessly, "_Actually_, we have some other news. We're gonna have to let you go. Sorry, nothing personal. But your songs just aren't gonna sell."

"WHAT?" Dez, Ally and Trish cried out in unison.

"You can't do that." Dez replied, "It's like eating mushrooms _without_ chocolate icing. It doesn't work."

"Yeah! Exactly. Well except the second part." Trish turned to Dez, "What is wrong with you?" She reverted her focus back on Jessie, "Austin and Ally are a package deal! What do you have to say about this, Austin?"

"Austin already agreed." Jessie shot back, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"Austin, how could you do this?" Trish cried.

Austin refused to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry but it was the right decision for my career. Ally and I will still hang out. Trish, you can still be my manager! And Dez, you can totally help with the music videos and stuff."

"Wait, so Ally's the only one who loses?" Dez asked, fiddling with his rainbow-striped suspenders, "Dude, that's pretty harsh. Even more harsh then when my Dad told me that Butterflies aren't made from butter. Man, that was a tough day."

Finally, amidst all of the commotion, Ally spoke up, "Austin," she said quietly, seemingly shrinking even smaller than her 5'3 frame, "Is this what you want?"

There was a pause. Austin felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Every single person seemed to be staring at him. Well Trish was glaring and Dez was crossed-eyed (huh?) but it still broke his heart for what he was about to say.

"Yes."

Ally nodded in hurt understanding, "Then okay," she replied, her voice cracking, "Good luck. I'm happy for you." And before anyone could say anything else, she bolted up the stairs and slammed the music room shut.

"You know what Austin?" Trish near-yelled, "I thought being your manager was a privilege. But God, you are so stupid! If Ally's not on board, neither am I! Trish is out!" She swiveled on her heel and followed Ally.

"Yeah. She's right." Dez agreed, "It used to be about us. The Fantastic Foursome. The Questionable Quartet. If something bad happened, we were all there together. If something good happened with all benefited. Ally's right. We should let you fly," he did his well-known bird gesture, "But it's not gonna be with me either." He strutted up the stairs, leaving behind Austin and his choice.

Jessie placed a comforting hand on his back, watching his eyes trail after his ex-friends.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's for the best," she said softly.

He hoped she was right.

* * *

Author's Note.

Okay I get that it seems a little OOC for Austin but this will be further explained so stay tuned c:


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bleeding Love_**

**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN:CHAPTER ONE **

_Three years later..._

Ally stared numbly at her reflection, barely recognizing the person who looked back at her. Was that even her? Or a glamorous copy?

A lot did change in three years.

Her hair was freshly dyed a chocolate brown with ombre tips and straightened to perfection. Her eye make up was smokey and her feet donned three inch stiletto heels. She wore a sparkling indigo blazer along with black shorts and sheer black tights.

Wow.

This couldn't be happening. This was a dream.

This wasn't real. It's too good to be real.

Trish strolled in, wearing her own formal outfit, grinning, "Alls! You ready for this?" she asked cautiously.

Ally let out a deep breath as she bobbed awkwardly, "You know what? I am. Let's go to this!" she replied, marching out the door and down the hallway.

"Um, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Wrong way."

"Oh."

* * *

Ally stood in the center of the stage in front of the vintage microphone as the spotlight beamed directly on her. She could faintly hear the crowd chanting her name as she was given her cue via the ear-piece.

The music began and the crowd went ballistic.

She hesitantly inched towards the microphone and began.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

Ever since Austin left, Ally wondered if she would ever be the same. Having someone you love just walk away did that to a person. And there was no good-bye. He didn't even try to contact her. But there was one person who really pulled her through.

Her mom.

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain._

Her mind drifted to Dallas who had recently tried to get in contact with her once he heard of her concert. She thought of Austin who was caught with his tongue down Jessie's throat in every magazine.

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

This just one of the many, many songs she wrote about Austin deserting her. Leaving her. And two months later when her mom came home, she finally found the strength to overcome her stage fright for real. She performed at her book signing, which Jimmy Starr happened to watch.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

These were the days when she still believed she and Austin still held the connection. She kept hoping and yearning and dwelling. But the moment Jimmy announced he would like to sign her to his company, she decided to let go. She kept Trish and Dez on board of course. She wasn't going to pull an Austin and leave them behind. No. In fact, she and Dez just finished shooting her new video and Trish got her to collab with one of the biggest artist out there.

She was over it.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

But standing here. Belting her heart out, she suddenly felt the emotions she did, three years ago when she first wrote this song.

* * *

The next day, Austin sat in front of his flat-screen TV watching his old best friend, Ally, take control of the stage as if her life depended on it.

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down down_

Austin wistfully smiled at the familiar beat of the song. It was their only public duet. Back when he was still signed with Starr Records. He grimaced remembering Jimmy's shocked face when he announced he was dropping the label. But there was nothing Jimmy could do. His contract said that Austin could transfer to a new label when he pleased as long as Starr Records got 15% of the profit for the first year.

When the song was over, Penny Dawson walked out on stage, holding a microphone of her own. "Did everyone enjoy that?" she asked as the crowd screeched, screamed and squealed, "Well thank you all for attending my daughter's very first official concert. I know it means the world to her that her true fans are here. Ally any words?"

Ally nervously took the microphone, "Oh wow. I honestly don't know what to say you guys! This is so surreal, singing songs I wrote to my cheering fans. It means the world to me that you guys came and bought tickets to watch the show. I really appreciate it, you guys have literally no idea how much."

As Ally walked off the stage, she stumbled awkwardly on her sky-high heels elicting an affectionate laugh from the audience, "Oops!" she shrugged, giggling nervously.

Austin let out a chuckle himself. It was nice to see that Ally's adorkableness was now one of the key reasons for her huge fanbase. They even made up a nickname: the Allygators. Or as they liked to say "The Allygators in Dawson's creek." Her dance even was now a huge internet hit. It was known as "The Ally"

He sighed. Wow he really missed her. He wasn't going to lie when he said his mind was constantly filled with what-if's. What if he stayed with Team Austin? What if they stayed in contact? What if they actually said good-bye? What if he had told her about his initial crush when they first became partners?

"AUSTIN!"

Austin hurriedly shut off the TV and posed naturally on the couch as Jessie sauntered through the door. When they first got signed to R&R, she immediately dumped Tony and gotten together with Austin. They were the new "it-couple." Jaustin or whatever. It seemed like the perfect relationship. They were duet partners who met by a chance opportunity. And she was great don't get him wrong, but their relationship did nothing for him. They didn't fight, he didn't get jealous, she didn't get needy. The only time she really got upset was when Ally was somehow brought up.

"Austin, R&R want us there ASAP."

"What's this about?" He questioned as he pulled on his blazer.

"No clue."

* * *

"Austin and Jessie!' Tyler Bradson greeted as they walked into the office, "How are my money makers?"

Jessie smiled sweetly, "We're lovely! But a wee bit confused as to what exactly we are doing here."

"Well we have a surprise for you! We have managed to get the next big artist on board to collaborate with your new track!"

Jessie squealed as Austin jaw dropped, "Wow, man!" he said, "That's great. Who is it?"

The door flew open and a very familiar trio walked in. Jessie's eyes popped and her nostrils flared. Austin felt himself getting faint as the three pairs of eyes met his.

"Ally Dawson!"

**Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE TV SHOW. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS**

_First of all. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I didn't expect to get so many, so fast. I really appreciate it._

_What'd you guys think? ;) To your liking?_

**Songs used-**

**"Bleeding Love" Leona Lewis**

**"Don't Look Down" Austin Moon & Ally Dawson**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Somebody That I Used To Know**_

**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN: CHAPTER TWO**

_still don't own anything _

"Ally?" Austin gaped staring at what felt to be a memory. Now that he thought about, that's all she was. A distant memory of someone he used to know.

Ally seemed frozen and she dare not speak. Her mouth kept gaping like an unsure goldfish. Luckily, Trish came to the rescue putting on a professional front despite the dire situation at hand, "Thanks for having us here, Tyler! We're really look forward to the collaboration. Dez over here already has many ideas for music videos, isn't that right, Dez?"

"Sure is. For one of the songs Ally wrote I have this perfectly planned. It starts off in outerspace right? Okay and then suddenly a rocket _plummets _onto this unknown planet and there's this astronaut who falls in love with this alien girl who's like totally hideous," He turned to Jessie, eyes bright, "Ooh that's perfect for you!"

Jessie's mouth dropped open as Ally and Trish did their best to hide their girly giggles behind their palms.

"They talk and she helps him fix the rocket and they find this picture of a human girl inside who the astronaut is like totally in love with. The picture sings when it needs to. The alien is heartbroken when she realizes the boy is in love with someone else but still helps him fix it and eventually, she sets him free." He finished with his bird gesture.

Trish cringed, "It's kind of a work in progress. Actually, _he's _a work in progress."

Jessie rolled her eyes, but quickly remembered what the freak had said,"Wait, what do you mean one of the songs?"

Tyler stepped forward, "Well since Miss Dawson is a very talented song-writer, Starr Records is lucked out, I must admit," He said shooting Ally a smile who in return grinned. She always flustered at compliments, still not used to them even though it's been over two years in a half since her EP was released and she was first introduced to fame. "She has a selection of many songs which I thought you guys could pick out."

Ally flushed unsure of what songs to show. Many of her songs she was going to pitch involved a not-so-subtle dig at Austin's betrayal.

Tyler made his way to the door, "I'll let you guys talk it over and pick a track people can jam to."

"Will do!" Ally blubbered awkwardly, "_That _is what we'll _jam _on and pick a _jammin_ song that we can jam to for the sake of jammin. _JAM!"_ She added.

Trish clamped her hand over Ally's mouth.

"Too much?" Ally asked, her voice muffled.

* * *

Ten minutes after Tyler left, nobody had yet ton speak.

Jessie was getting tired of Team Ally's immature behaviour, "Excuse me, Miss-Talented-Song-Writer? Yeah, wanna show us the songs? You know, that is the reason you're here for." She snapped.

Trish quickly stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulders, "Oh somebody better hold me back or I swear Imma mess this-"

"Trish!" Ally cried, tugging at her friends arm back to her seat, "She's right." Ally reached into her bag and took out her song book. Austin wistfully smiled, seeing that it hadn't changed at all. Inside the book was folded pieces of sheet music.

"The first one is called, um, Next To Me." Ally introduced laying down the paper.

"Wanna sing it for us?" Jessie challenged. Austin gently elbowed her, sending her a warning look. She simply started back innocently.

Ally licked her lips nervously, "Um, sure."

_You won't find him drinking at the tables_  
_rolling dice and staying out til 3_  
_you won't ever find him being unfaithful_  
_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

She finished proudly with Dez, Trish and Austin applauding.

"Wow Ally that was really good." Austin said shyly.

Ally quickly turned away, "Thanks." She whispered.

Jessie bit down on her lip, "I don't think that song works between three people. What other's do you got?"

Ally knew she was in trouble now. All the other songs obviously was linked back to Austin. But why should she care? _He _left. _He _should feel bad. She shouldn't be affected about it. She shouldn't care. She was better then that. She was _over it_.

Kinda.

But she needed to be. So she threw her head back and smiled, _Good indifference is key._ "I have this other song. It's called Somebody That I Used To Know. Mean to be a duet but since I'm only going to be featured in it, I'll sing one verse and you guys can split the rest of the song."

"Let's hear it."

She swallowed hard.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
_But I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

As she sang she had fixed her gaze on Trish and Dez but every so often glanced at Austin from the corner of her eye. He seemed nervous. And uncomfortable. Ally fought a smile, happy that he noticed the song was about her. Good, he deserves to be.

Truth be told, she didn't think Austin would fully get it. He was never the sharpest tool in the shed but hey, he was nineteen now. She didn't know him.

Trish squealed, "Ally I've never heard you sing that so so so _strongly _before. That was amazing."

"Thanks Trish."

Austin stood up, wiping his hands on his thighs, "I think we found our song, right Jessie."

Jessie maintained a level glare, "Yeah me too."

"Babe, wanna go tell Tyler?" He asked, indicating with his eyes that she should.

Jessie's eyes narrowed. _He wants me to leave?_ Fine. With a final seeth she sauntered out the room. Austin deeply sighed. He knew he'd pay for that later.

Austin gulped, "Well this is awkward."

Trish creased her eyebrows, "Why is it awkward?"

Austin ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, "Because." Trish, Dez and Ally still held on to their innocently confused looks. _Huh?_ "You know!" He gestured wildly but they still wouldn't budge from expressions of befuddlement.

Dez simply grinned, "I don't know anything."

Trish nodded, "It's true."

"Wait...Are you guys pretending you don't know me?" Austin asked, his face shattered.

Ally felt her stomach twist into knots. She hated seeing him upset. It was liked a kicked puppy left to stay in the cold. Or a kicked puppy. Or just a puppy. _Stay strong Dawson. _She firmly told herself.

Austin turned to her, eyes wide with hurt, "Ally?" He asked, a twinge of hope in his voice.

Ally refused to look him in the eye, feeling tears dot the corner of hers, "But we don't know you. Today's the first day we've spoken to you." She told him sadly.


End file.
